dance with them
by 1thought
Summary: when an all that boys dance team teams up with an all that girls team will they fall in love or dance there way out
1. the rules now apply

It's another story this time dancing hip hop lets start the story

Inuyasha starts Krumpin as music played when the principal walks in "wazz popin Myoga" Miroku said " nothin but work my homie G give me some dap." Myoga said the started to laugh "alright keep goin just don say hip-hop words again" Kouga said while catching air "alright as you know the dance off competition is coming up in a few months from now and there's new rules only 1 that effect us is how many people we need 4 more people" Myoga said "how can we get more people if people don't even dance here" Shessomaru said "good thing the speedy cheetah wont cheat though." Miroku said " that's why you guys are going to team up with the girls from west side high school." Myoga said "what happened if we fall in love" Kouga said "go with the flow" Miroku said "there spoiled little brats who learned ballet ." Inuyasha said "you wont figure out until later"myoga said "they come at 6" "thanks for dat warning m-dog" Miroku said.

As myoga left the room they crowd around "don't fall in love let hardly get along Inuyasha said 

I forgot to tell you the characters well here the boys list 

Inuyasha - chorography/leader/dancer

Shessomaru - Inuyasha brother/ finds the mixes/ dancer

Miroku - dancer/pervert/funny

Kouga -dancer/ ladies man/lazy

Myoga -principal

Hers the girls list 

Kagome-chorography/leader/dancer

Rin - finds the mixes/ dancer

Sango - dancer/funny

Auyame- dancer/ lazy

Kaeda - principal 


	2. meet the girls and boys who dont care

Hi I'm back with a new chapter

"alright girls we have to be ready look weird" Kagome said as they got ready the clock read 5:40 by the time they were done getting ready it was 5:50 they decide it to start free style while waiting 9 minutes later a voice interrupted them

"Hi girls these are the boys you'll be working with." Kaede said

_Flashback _

* * *

"_**we need no punk rockers to mess up are performance" Kagome said **_

"_**yeah she right" the rest the girls said**_

_flashback end_

* * *

"Kagome they all looking like you said sort of they look ugly though" Ayame whispered

"I know we saw them last year remember in the finals" Kagome said whispered back.

Kagome started ignore them then started to finish dancing so did the rest of the rest of the girls.

After a minute Kagome said "why don't yall show us what y'all got"

"ya okay its probably better then your ballet dance" Inuyasha said

"whatever punk rockers just show us yall weird emo dance" Kagome said

As she turned on crank dat curry sauce just to be funny "dance clowns now" Rin shouted

As the girls laugh Inuyasha turned on crank dat batman and all the boys started to dance there performance in the middle Kagome turned off and turned on I'm so hood all the girls started to dance and in the middle of the song she turned off the song and told the boys "L8ERS MAYBE"

* * *

Shout outs:

CRYSOLITE HEART

* * *

Comment she the only one


	3. the party

Hi another one of those chapters

* * *

"Are they here yet" Rin said

"no why you care anyway u like one of them" Ayame said

"Lets show them who we are for surprise attack" Kagome said

"yeah thank you Kagome" the girls said in unison

Twenty minutes later everybody arrived

As the boys walked in and saw the girls drinking punch so the boys walk straight over Shessomaru right away hugged Rin then said "happy birthday" Rin giggled but to break up that moment Kagome was on stage and says

"everybody make noise while our team give u a little taste of our style" everybody made noise the boys were still surprise of what the girls wearing that the girls had to drag them on stage but soon as the music played they were ready

After the dance

* * *

As all the boys just admire the halter tops the girls wore

Rin: white

Kagome : red

Sango: purple

Ayame : light brown

It had butterflies on them and there capris match there halter tops

The boys admiring the works of arts after Rin interrupted hugging Shessomaru "yall look nice today" Miroku said the girls admire the boys fast because the boys were wearing black jogging suits in practice so today they wore tanks and swimming trunks

Shessomaru : white

Inuyasha : red

Miroku : purple

Koga : light brown

" Goin swimming w/ out us" Sango said

"yall want to come after the party" Koga said

"yep the party ends at 7 because Rin cousin has 5 kids and the babysitter is real lazy so" Ayame said then they looked over and saw that Rin and Shessomaru were sitting down kissing

"there surely going out and that's not we expected" Kagome said the girls giggled excepted Kagome

"Shessomaru sprung got him things he never did" Inuyasha said the boys laughed excepted Inuyasha

After the party at the beach

* * *

"what's up w/ today man" Sango said

"I know were a crew not a couples" Miroku said

"Sango tell me when its 9 cause that's when Sota gets home and I have to be there" Kagome said

"who's Sota Kagome" Inuyasha said

"her lil brother which im going home w/ her then" Sango said

"Inuyasha knows how it feels to have a big brother because Shessomaru is his brother" Miroku said Inuyasha pick up a magazine and through it at Miroku and said

"my business not yours so but out on tell in it"

"well Kagome dad died and her mom is on a business trip" Sango said Kagome took a cup of water and splashed it on Sango's cellphone

"watch yo mouth about what goes on in my life" Kagome said

As the phone died Kagome pulled out hers to watch the time she have an LG Rumor just like Sango use to have until Kagome through water on it

"Inuyasha dad died too so did his mom" said Miroku Inuyasha just got up and took Miroku and punch him


	4. The Dare of pain

Hey im back with one of yall favorite hanyou story

"Kagome you should go out with Inuyasha" Sango said while holding Kagome's hand

"why he not my type" Kagome said snatching her hand away

"you guys have so much in common" Rin said

"so doesn't mean I should go out with him" Kagome said back mad

"yall a cute couple too. Seeing yall together last night talking made yall look so cute" Ayame said texting and talking

"so have another reason why we should go out with him" Kagome said

"so do you like him" Ayame said

"have you girls forget what we were suppose to do" Kagome yelled they were doing her hair

"no way have we forgot" Sango said elbowing Ayame which went around but didn't touch Kagome

"yeah we can do both" Ayame smart mouthed Kagome looked at her from under her bangs raising one eyebrow with a half smile

"you really probably like him" Rin said as she finished Kagome's hair most the girls look at Kagome and lean forward to hear her say it

"get real we got to make new remixes" Kagome said at the computer working with different song like _**"she got a donk" by soulja boy **_

"fine be that way Kagome so mean you wont even give us a clue" Rin said Kagome turned up the music to drown out Rin and turned it down when she stopped talking

_**Meanwhile with the boys**_

"Ask Kagome out Inuyasha" Miroku said

"yeah she yo type and everything what else can you ask for" Koga said elbowing Inuyasha

"she probably have a boyfriend and we are suppose to be doing something remember" Inuyasha said he was getting mad he just wanted to work with out interruptions

"you really should ask her out lil bro man" Shessomaru said

"why do I have to ask her out" Inuyasha said

"I have to go and call somebody" Miroku said he went to the bathroom and called Sango

"hello…well his a real big dare king…she is.. cool…that's a good idea" Miroku said

_**later that day at practice **_

"lets play truth or dare" Miroku said Sango already told Ayame and Rin.

Miroku told Kouga and Shessomaru

"okay" everybody said "okay im first" Sango said "I'll help you baby" Miroku said

"hmmm Inuyasha I dare you and Kagome to go out and break up next month" Sango said

"okay" he said "alright" Kagome said

"Kagome you want to go out" Inuyasha asked "yes Inuyasha come to my house tomorrow at this time bring some of your work with you so we can get it together" Kagome said

"alright Kagome" Inuyasha said

"yeah" the whole group said


	5. the day with her brother

Here is another chapter for yall but you have to tell yall friends by the way slang is in this story a lot but any way tell your friends yeah Obama .com/watch?v=b-yJBsjatW0 yall love this

At Kagome's house

Inuyasha came over while Kagome was little man-sitting Sota

"sorry I forgot to tell you that I had to watch my brother Sota." Kagome said

"its okay Kagome at times I watch my step brother." Inuyasha said Sota came into Kagome's doorway

"Sota say hello to Inuyasha." Kagome said

"what's up Inuyasha what it do" Sota said

"nothin you" Inuyasha said

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting on her bed

" what it do with the pa's he pose to pay up" Kagome said she was staring right at him with narrow eyes

"he told me he be out next Thursday I told him dat bogus and got into another fight so its gonna take another month" Sota said, Inuyasha looked a little surprise

"our grandpa in jail for fraud and something he calls crack donation" Sota said with a little nod to Inuyasha

" wow my uncle in jail for helping a guy with fraud and help give out crack" Inuyasha said

" Sota helps me out with my dance steps and songs. Him and Sango's brother can be in it when their older we promised them" Kagome said she stood up and walked up to the computer were Sota was until Inuyasha knock over her books she bend over and pick them all up Sota quickly turned up the song She Got A Donk by Soulja boy Inuyasha was staring she bent back over and smiled "you want something I have or what?" Kagome said Inuyasha blushed Sota laughed "looking at my sis ass aint ya" Sota said

"did your brother just…never mind" Inuyasha said

"Sota watch your fucking mouth" Kagome said

"that's were he got it from" Inuyasha said laying on Kagome's bed and near her is Sota shoe and Kagome walked to her bed well it obvious she tripped over it. Sota being the funny one switch up the songs to Take You Down by Chris Brown

"Sota get out" Kagome yelled

"why so 2 can get unpredictable" Sota said Kagome moved her head near Inuyasha chest while Sota turned off the music and went to sleep on the floor soon as Sota fell a sleep Kagome sat up on Inuyasha pelvis

"Sota really is a nice kid" Kagome said

"I know he nice and protect of you" Inuyasha said

" so was you lookin at my ass earlier yes or no" Kagome said Inuyasha just smiled and blushed Kagome smiled and waited

"maybe I was and maybe I wasn't it's a nice size though" Inuyasha said

"im fine if you look at it long as you don't grab it" Kagome said (I got that from beyonce song check on it) she put her head on his chest and put her leg in between his legs and they fell asleep they both were asleep for 30 minutes


End file.
